The Untold Story
by Ate Arissa
Summary: Twinkle Shine needs to boost her grade if she wants to pass. Her grandfather wants the responsible girl he used to know. Princess Celestia knows just the six ponies to help. Rated K because I have no idea where this story is going :D liable for change
1. Failing Royal History

"And that class is why alicorns such as Princess Luna and Princess Celestia have ruled Equestria since the early days," Professor Starswirl said as the bell rang throughout Canterlot University. He sighed, knowing they wouldn't want to listen to lectures, even if they all needed this course.

All the young ponies shuffled out the door except for a young purple unicorn, whose black mane covered her closed blue eyes, shut away in sleep.

Professor Starswirl sighed and slapped the back of her head, making the young unicorn jump. When she regained her bearings, she looked at her grandfather sheepishly. "Er, hi grandpa. I really liked today's lesson,"

Starswirl shook his head. "Twinkle Shine you silly filly, I know you slept through the whole lesson,"

"I did not!"

Starswirl smirked. "Okay, here's a pop quiz. Then why do alicorns rule Equestria?"

Twinkle was silent.

"Twinkle, if you want to graduate, you have to be more than just smart,"

"But I don't even need to know this material to follow in my mother's footsteps. Heck, even she hated learning about royals,"

"That may be so, but she still passed Royal History,"

Twinkle's eyes widened. "Y-you mean I'm not mean passing? I have to pass or I won't graduate on time!"

"You should have thought of that before you snuck out last night,"

Twinkle felt defeated. "Ugh, fine. What's my punishment?"

Starswirl took out a stack of papers. "I've got a better idea. And it could boost up your grade by just enough,"

Twinkle nodded her head. "Okay, if this is my only option,"

Starswirl smiled. "Now dear, it wouldn't be much of a punishment if you had the choice, would it?"

* * *

I was finally brave enough to put my OC up! Yay! I swear I will try my hardest to make this a good character. I will answer any unanswered question in this chapter by the time I finish the story. Please review if you can! If not, thanks for reading anyways!Have a wonderful day :)


	2. Welcome to Ponyville

Twinkle Shine begrudgingly waved goodbye to her grandfather.

"Of all the ways he could punish me, he finds a way to make me go back to Ponyville. _Ponyville_!" she yelled at one of the guards pulling the chariot.

Both pegasi paid her no attention and kept flying.

" I have to find something my mother connected to and write a report on the patrons of Harmony. I know a few of them. To make it worse, I have to do this because I'm failing his class,"

This time, the pegasi mumbled something to each other.

"And since Princess Celestia knew my mom and her wish for me, she backed him up. She even said 'it will be good for you to go back home'. Turns out they planned this whole thing a week ago,"

The pegasi mumbled something barely audible. Although the words "annoying little mare" and "almost there" were audible.

"I guess it won't be so bad staying with Twilight Sparkle. You know her? She and I were neighbors when my family moved back to Canterlot. She loved talking to Grandpa. I always thought he liked her better. And-"

One of the pegasi glared at her. "We're here. Please, take your things and get out,"

She obeyed and watched as they flew away. "Looks like I'm stuck here," she said aloud.

"What's so bad about that? Ponyville is a great place to live!" a cheerful voice said.

Twinkle Shine turned around and smiled painfully. "Oh hi Pinkie Pie. Good to see you again,"

"Twinkie Shine! It's you!"

"I'd prefer you not call me-"

"Why are you here? Why'd you leave? Oh Twinkie, I missed you!"

"PINKIE PIE!" Twinkle yelled.

Pinkie Pie smiled. "Yes, Twinkie?"

"Do you know where Twilight Sparkle lives? I'm staying with her for the week,"

Pinkie Pie pointed to a large tree with a door. "In the library. You must be the pony she was talking about,"

"Er thanks Pinkie Pie. I'll meet up with you later," she regretted saying "tomorrow" but resolved to deal with it later.

Pinkie Pie hopped away yelling "Bye Twinkie!"

Twinkle sighed. Her nickname had obviously stayed. Pinkie Pie had first misheard Twinkle's name as Twinkie. Since then, almost everyone in Ponyville called her Twinkie.

_Maybe Twilight wouldn't know about it_ Twinkle Shine thought.

Twilight Sparkle.

Twinkle began walking towards the tree library. Based on Twilight's personality and devotion to magic, it was completely appropriate. Celestia had said Twilight and Spike were still together.

She knocked on the door and sure enough, a purple and green dragon opened the door.

"Twilight! There's a unicorn here!"

Twilight indeed did walk in the room. Everything about her was the same when they last saw each other. Except this time, she was carrying even more piles of books.

Twilight smiled. "Good to see you again Twinkle Shine. Come in. Princess Celestia wasn't clear on why you're here. Once you're settled you can tell me what happened,"

* * *

The story pretty much tumbled out.

"My grandfather-"

"Oh yeah, how is Starswirl the II?" Twilight interupted. "Is he still teaching at Canterlot university?"

"Yeah. He's doing pretty well," Twinkle said, a bit annoyed. "So anyways, he was saying something about me not being responsible enough and I wasn't making right choices lately. So I tried to sneak out to clear my head and around sun up, I came back. Somehow the old stallion caught me. I must have left the window open.

"The next day he noticed how sleepy I was and I got found out. He also said I was failing Royal History. I need that course if I want to follow my mother's legacy,"

Twilight slowly nodded. "I see. She was a scientist right?"

"Yup. One of the best. So my grandfather sent me here for the week to do an extra credit project and as a punishment for sneaking out. I have to write a report on the lives patrons of Harmony. So, uh, can I interview you later?"

Twilight grinned. "Sure. Anything to help a good friend," she looked outside. The moon was up. "But we'll have to do that tomorrow. You can help me run my errands! That way you can get acquainted with everypony. There must have been a lot of ponies who moved here after you left,"

"Sounds great,"

After Spike showed her to a spare room, he joined Twilight in the library for some late night work.

"Does she seem . . . different to you Spike?"

"I have no idea. I didn't really know her. Oh, I forgot to give these to you. They just came in," Spike handed her two scrolls, one stamped with the Celestia's royal crest (a sun) and another with a star with two letters in the middle, 'C' and 'U'

"Thanks Spike. You should rest. It's late and a baby dragon needs rest,"

Spike hugged Twilight. "Good night Twilight,"

Twilight smiled as Spike left and began to open Princess Celestia letter.

_My dear Twlight,_

_By now I trust you and Twinkle Shine have reunited. Though you were not friends, you grew up knowing each other. According to your former mentor, Starswirl the II, Twinkle Shine is lonely and a bit lost. I think you and your friends can show her back. _

_Best of luck my dear student,_

_Princess Celestia._

The other one had six keys enclosed.

_ Dear Twilight,_

_How long has it been? Oh how I do miss our old conversations. I assume by now you have met my granddaughter again. My little girl was never the same since her mother passed. I sent her to Ponyville under the guise of an extra credit project. But I wanted her to discover something more. Tell her your stories. Give her these keys. I think she'll be smart enough to know where the keys belong._

_Your former mentor, _

_Professor Startswirl the II_

Twilight smiled. This would definately be an interesting week.

* * *

So I've made this chapter much longer. I swear the Mane Six will appear soonand I've been trying hard to make Twinkle Shine a good character. Please drop a review if you can. If you can't, thanks for reading anyways. Have a good day :)


End file.
